


Unsung Heroes

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will, Team Free will appreciation, The Winchesters and their Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than just one kind of hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Because some mornings I wake up with a desperate need to appreciate Team Free Will.

There are three kinds of heroes, they say. 

The ones that perform great acts and lead the world in times of distress, etching themselves into history as they do it. 

The ones that go at it day after day, maybe to burning building after burning building, rescuing trapped inhabitants because that's their job, it's what they chose to do with the life they were given and they'll do it every day regardless of the fact that someone else would take their place tomorrow and then someone else after that. They get thanked and remembered too, as a unit if not as a person. 

Then there's the third kind. They were simpler men, their acts not great or brave to stand testimony to their well meaning hearts, but the kind that would pause to help an old lady pick up her runaway penny despite being in a hurry or buy a coffee to the homeless man because it was freezing. 

And in an ocean of time where heroes were always around, Death couldn't be expected to be in awe of them all. He recognised them sure, had respect for them even but in the end, they were just souls. Brighter, purer ones, yes. But just souls in the end. 

But then came the fourth kind. The ones that performed great acts of self sacrifice and bravery, but never went down in history because the world never knew. The ones that spent their whole lives saving people with nothing in it for them, but were still stored away with the worst nightmares because people would rather forget. The ones with so much heart and goodness within them, that helping others was instinct not an intended function.

Now them, Death was in awe of. Because men like these? They happened but once in the history of time. 

That's why he chose to personally deliver to their heaven. That's why he couldn't quite turn away even when he had finished his task. 

It's also why he was lingering still, watching and waiting for the souls to wake up and realise their job was done. 

And when they did... oh, how he loved those three fools. 

To see the saviors of the world coloured in disbelief from entering heaven. 

To see them think of themselves only as the abomination that had demon blood coursing through his veins, the angel that let the leviathan take over and the cursed one that had let hell itself into him. 

They were just like the rest of the world. They couldn't see the beacon of light that they really were. They couldn't see the mark of a hero on themselves. 

But Death did. And he'd remember. He'd remember their courage and their selflessness. He'd remember their defiance and their strength. 

Most of all though, he'd remember their little family and it's boundless love. 

Yes, He would always remember the Winchesters and their Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only a quick little thing written on the bus while heading into work, but any kudos or comments you leave would be a great start to the week! Thank you :)


End file.
